The dropped mask
by Anbukyuubi
Summary: Naruto has left to train with Jiraiya for 5 years and has finally dropped his mask
1. Chapter 1

Anbukyuubi here with my very first story well anyways lets get on to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

The dropped mask

"Five years, that's how long I've been away" I think to myself as I lay down in the grass with a breeze of cold air passing by me. I stand up as I hear ero-sennin walking into the clearing I was in laying in. As I turn around I look directly into ero-sennin's eyes something I had not been able to do before I left to train due to me being shorter than most my age , now I stood almost as tall as ero-sennin.

"Hey gaki are you ready to go?" ero-sennin tells me as he noticed he had my full attention. Ero-sennin hasn't really changed over the five years we've been traveling from place to place.

As I turned around and look to the moon I answered him "Hai, sensei I'm ready" I lied I don't think I'll ever be ready, are my friends ready to see how much I changed are they really going to see me for who I am and not the loud mouth idiot I pretended to be ? Ever since that mission I let my mask drop a bit by bit, but the training trip with ero-sennin made me drop my mask completely.

"Gaki don't worry you've changed for the better, and I believe your friends will see that." Ero-sennin told me with a small grin. "Anyways get ready Naruto were leaving when the sun rises it's a long trip back."

"Okay I'll be ready, don't worry" I said with the smallest smile. The trip back takes at least two days in those two days I'll have to prepare to face my biggest challenge , showing my friends the new me the real me.

Okay that's it for this chapter hopefully I'll continue if enough people like the story I promise to write more and more if I see that people like the story till next time - Anbukyuubi


	2. author note

Anbukyuubi here with a quick author note id be very grateful if you would take your time to review tell me what I could make better or what you liked or what you didn't like thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Anbukyuubi here with the latest chapter of The dropped mask and I'd like to say that I'll try to make every new chapter 600 to about 1000 words depending on my schedule anyways lets go

It was a hot day in Konohagakure, hotter than it normally was. Sakura was finishing her training for the day as she felt the heat from the sun hit her as she had been inside all day and had barley went outside to see what hokage-sama wanted(Sakura is wearing what she normally wears in shippuden). On her walk towards the hokage tower she began to drift off into deep thought until she could only think about one thing Naruto. She had been rather mean to him the day of the Sasuke retrieval mission and she hadn't really been able to say sorry to him before he had left for his training trip with Jiraiya-sama. Sakura was suddenly halted mid-step when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Sakura I didn't see you there" Hinata told Sakura (In this story Hinata got rid of her stutter after hearing that Naruto had left)

"It's okay Hinata I should have been paying attention" Sakura told Hinata. (Hinata is the same as shippuden just more outspoken and confident)

"So Sakura where are you going?" Hinata asked Sakura

"I'm going to go see what shishyou needs and where are you going to Hinata? " Sakura asked Hinata.

"I'm going to tell everyone one that Naruto is coming back soon!" Hinata practically yelled out. When Sakura had realized what Hinata she started running towards the hokage tower.

"Can you believe it Tsunade-sama Naruto is finally coming back, Tsunade- Sama are you mad?" Shizune asked rather happy because she had really missed Naruto.

'I swear if that pervert Jiraiya has turned Naruto into a pervert I will kill them both!" Tsunade yelled with such anger that Shizune started to get scared.

"Calm down Tsunade-sama I'm sure Jiraiya-sama wasn't dumb enough to turn Naruto into a pervert after all I don't think he would want to face your wrath anyways." Shizune said trying to calm down her master. Before Tsunade could say anything the door busted open with Sakura running inside sweat pouring down her face. Once she had finally caught her breath she spoke.

"Is it true? Is Naruto finally coming home?" Sakura asked with a serious face.

"Yes Sakura it's true Naruto and Jiraiya are coming backsoon, after five years there coming back" Tsunade said with a smile on her face happy that Naruto would finally be home.

"Do you think he will accept my apology shishyou, you know for being mean to him when we were younger?" Sakura asked with a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Sakura"

"Yes?'

"If you truly mean your apology than he will forgive you, but if you don't he'll lose even more faith in you." Tsunade said with a look of seriousness.

"I really do mean my apology, I never intend to be mean or berate him ever again." Sakura said in confidence

"Then don't worry Sakura, and why do you want his forgiveness so much do you have a crush on him now?" Tsunade said with the smallest smirk.

"SHISHYOU!" Sakura screamed with a blush on her face.

"Are you sure Hinata that Naruto is coming back?" Kiba asked

"Yes I'm sure Kiba how can you not believe me?" Hinata pretended to look hurt but everyone saw threw that (By everyone I mean rookie nine besides Naruto and Sakura)

"We believe you Hinata, but where did you get the information? Shikamaru asked.

"I was reporting to Hokage-sama about my latest mission when this small frog like creature appeared out of smoke and told Hokage-sama Naruto and Jiraiya should be soon."

"Hey not that I don't mind hearing about my number one customer coming back but buy some food or do I have to kick you all." Teuchi suddenly stopped talking and look past everyone to the opening of the ramen shop. As everyone turned around they all sat there paralyzed and unable to speak due to who was standing there.

"Can I get a miso ramen?"

When Hinata came to her senses she finally was able to say something

"Naruto"

That's it for now I wish I could right more but sadly I can't thanks to everyone that reviewed and to answer some of the questions I got I plan to explain that happened up to Naruto getting his mask and everything but I intend to revel it slowly not just all at once because that's how I feel it would happen. Till next time Anbukyuubi


End file.
